


A Monster Plus Some Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor crash lands in the Sun in the year 3012 where he comes face to face with the son of an old enemy thirsty for blood. He enlists the help of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson and another big-haired friend who shows up along the way. Together can they defeat him before he kills them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Monster Plus Some Friends

WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH! ERK!

“Get out of the Tardis now!” yelled the 11th doctor to the couple and Amy. His shouts whipped through the Tardis as they spiraled out of control.

“This is what happens when we bring people home.” The doctor muttered to himself quietly.

“I heard that, Doctor!” Yelled Amy, swinging closed the door of the Tardis. She slammed the door behind her and the Doctor was left alone in the spinning Tardis.

They hit a rocky start when trying to enter the Sun’s atmosphere. It had always been difficult to come into the Sun.

The Sun had been secretly created in 2097 after the Earth was destroyed by a zombie infection. Humans with intact brains fled to the Sun before they were able to get infected.

Markus Jacoby had built a human habitat inside the middle of the Sun. It was large enough to fit half the Earth’s population but only held two fifths of it because of how quickly the infection spread.

The Doctor simply refused Amy’s first request to go into the future at first but he gave in soon. How could he say no to the short, red-haired girl with the big green eyes? He couldn’t.

He had met Amy when traveling into 21st century America. The Doctor had been wanting to go to the United States because he hadn’t done so in a while and wanted to visit. He literally ran into her when he went into a Graphic Novel & Comic store (They created a chain). They had smoothies and he took her to the Tardis.

That brought us to today. The Doctor and Amy went into the year 3012 and found the creators of super-bionics who had created a whole new race of eternal teenagers to protect the human species. Their names were Mark and Macy Voorhies.

They were brought onto the Tardis where they were to travel to 3078 and be protected in the Sun, per the request of Amy. The doctor once again refused her offer but eventually agreed.

The Tardis rocked side to side as it entered the Sun’s atmosphere.. A tunnel had been put through the sun made of various metals that sucked the Tardis deep into the core. Tiny pebbles struck the side of the Tardis.

At the controls the Doctor swiftly moved to stabilize the Tardis. “Don’t fail on me now, baby!” He yelled sweating through the struggle of the crashing Tardis. Flipping switches and balancing of the shaking floor was hard work. Lights flashed as the Doctor attempted to reach ESE (the Extra-Stabilizing Engine).

Outside of the Tardis Amy and the Voorhies were flying through the tunnel at a high speed in parachute equipment. They were falling through a giant tunnel and going into the middle of the sun. The Voorhies were freaking out. Amy attempted to keep them calm but when you’re traveling at 150 miles per hour you have reason to be flipping out. Amy imagined the Doctor in the Tardis, which was traveling beside them, 20 feet out. They saw the pebbles scraping the sides and wondered why they were all going untouched.

About twenty minutes later they saw the landing port 200 feet away.

Then 170 feet.

Then 140 feet.

Then 100 feet.

Then 50 feet.

“Brace for impact! Pull the parachute!” Amy yelled through the sharp wind.

“How?” Screamed Macy Voorhies.

“Are you kidding me?! You know how to make bionic superhumans but you can’t pull a parachute?!” Amy screamed back. As she screamed the instructions to Macy, the Tardis zoomed past them.

Soon Amy, Macy, and Mark were on the ground taking off their parachutes.

As they unclipped them they heard the doctor cry out, “No! My Tardis! Why?” They could hear his over dramatic sobbing.

Amy guided the Voorhies to the landing port where the Doctor laid on the Tardis, which was on the ground sideways. Theatrical sobs came from him as he screamed “Why?” over and over and over. The Doctor stroked the side as if that would help.

After a few minutes the Doctor was done. The Voorhies has gone to the Sun Hotel and  Amy and the Doctor sat on a bench inside the dome of the landing port while the Tardis was in a separate chamber. The white walls shone as the light came in from the glass ceiling. “Do you think my Tardis is gonna be okay?” Said the Doctor, squinting through the light. 

“Yeah! It’s survived this long hasn’t it? It’s also in the hands of the best doctors in the Sun” The Doctor sighed.

“I just don’t know.” Amy rested her hand on his shoulder.

SCHWING! A slicing sound came from the hallway to the left. A scream sounded and the Doctor pulled Amy under the freakishly large bench. Handles stuck out under the bench and the Doctor pulled the. Walls formed around the bench so they wouldn’t be visible.

“I swear I smelled the Doctor!” growled a gruff voice. Amy noticed another handle, smaller, and opened it. She looked through and saw a tall, ugly, monster with a bald head. Green scales covered him as skin and two sharp teeth protruded from his mouth. He had angry red eyes and wore a leather covered chestplate and a cloth kilt. “Doctor, come see.” They awkwardly changed positions and the Doctor looked through the hole. He leaned away closing it. “Oh no, a Borion Ogre.” the worried look on his face said it was after him and dangerous. 

What’s a Boron Ogre?” You could see the gears winding in his head. 

“No not a boron, it’s a Borion.” he hesitated for a second and continued saying, “Oh my, I completely forgot. I remember now. When that monster was just a little boy I destroyed his home planet, Brodohines.” He sighed. “He watched me kill his father because his father was about to kill one of my former companions, Rose. I thought I heard him say, ‘I swear revenge.’ but I didn’t think much of it and no, he’s after me, me! Why are monsters always after me?” he yelled at himself.

Another voice came from outside and said, “Come on Vurok, he’s not here.” It was a female voice. Vurok the Borion snarled.

“He may not be here, but he is definitely in the Sun! I will find him if it’s the last thing I do!” and they stormed out. Suddenly we heard Vurok yell, “Blast, Augrut! We are here on business! I will not have lunch with you!”

The Doctor and Amy lifted the bench walls and crawled out. “Well that was eventful. Bet Rory would’ve loved to see that.” she said stretching her back.

“Well he’s not here, sorry.” he hesitated awkwardly. “Let’s uh-get to work.” he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. The doctor clicked a tiny button and started walking into the hall. “You really have to stop doing that. You should tell me when you plan to start walking.” Amy groaned and ran after him.

When Amy finally caught up to the Doctor they were at the Tardis. “How did you find it - her.” The Doctor sighed and shook his head. 

“Always so ignorant. I obviously used my sonic screwdriver!”

“Well, obviously.” Came a voice from the corner of the chamber. A tall man stood up and came from around the Tardis. “Hello, Doctor.” the Doctor squinted suspiciously at the man. “Enjoying that new bow tie I suppose,” remarked the man. “What?” the man fixed his posture and paced back and forth. “Well, based on the crease marks that are still in excellent condition I can  _ deduce _ that the tie is either new or ironed and folded but based on your lack of ironing and lack of creases on your jacket and pants I can further  _ deduce _ that you have never picked up an iron in your life and therefore that must be a new bow tie.” he grinned. “Come visit me, will you?” He opened the door and stepped out. He peeked his head back in and said, “By the way the name is Sherlock Holmes and the address is 221b Baker Street.” And he slammed the door behind him.

“Well that was, entertaining.” Amy giggled as they stepped into the Tardis.

They threw themselves onto the sofa that was located in the room beneath the control panels above. “Can I suggest that we should enlist this Sherlock Holmes man?” The Doctor popped up and grinned. 

“I suppose, let’s go!”

The Doctor and Amy knocked on the door of 221b Baker street and the door opened. “Oh lovely, another client.” he showed them into the room and they sat on the wooden chairs in front of the brick fireplace, the green leather chair, and the brown cloth chair. The man that let them in sat in the brown chair and asked, “So what’s the problem?” Amy glanced at the Doctor. 

“We were actually expecting to see a Sherlock Holmes here.” the man nodded to himself.

“Yes, I suppose you did, but I am his partner in crime or as some people like to say I’m his... blogger.” his head tilted down and his eyes looked up at the Doctor annoyingly. “So what’s the problem.” he repeated.

Suddenly the door slammed behind them and Sherlock Holmes swiftly walked over and sat in his green chair, criss-cross applesauce.

“So!” he grinned and continued, “What seems to be your issue?” the Doctor glanced at Amy. 

“Well... there’s a monster after me because I killed his dad and he’s trying to kill me and I can’t get off the Sun because my Tardis is broken.” Sherlock still sat not facing the Doctor and Amy saying, 

“What’s a Tardis?” the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and projected an image of the Tardis. This time Sherlock looked. “Ms. Hudson! Please pour some tea and make some biscuits our guests will be here a while!”

After an hour of talking and explaining the Time Lords, they all went out to get dinner.

They sat in diner chairs next to the window waiting for their hamburgers to come. They sat with Amy and the Doctor on one side and Sherlock and the “blogger”, now named as John Watson, sat on the other.

“I got your food for ya!” Chimed a big scottish man carrying the hamburgers. He set them down and scuttled away.

We dug into our food and with a full mouth eight seconds later the Doctor said, “Awkward silence.” Amy punched his arm.

She paused for a few seconds and asked, “What are we gonna do?” Sherlock took the last bite of his burger and replied, 

“I suggest we shoot him.” the Doctor swallowed and took a sip of his water.

“We can’t do that.” Amy swallowed her last bite and questioned,

“Why not?” the Doctor stood up and runs out the diner door. 

“He does that all the time. Let’s go.” they pushed out of their chairs and ran after the doctor.

They ended up in a pawn shop about 3 blocks away from the diner. The doctor peeked into all of the glass cases until he saw a shiny titanium knife. He popped up and called over the worker. “I’d like this knife, so what do you want for it.” the skinny worker replied in a deep rumbly voice. 

“What do you have?” the Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his tweed jacket and handed it over. “What does it do?” demanded the worker. The doctor pressed a couple of buttons and pointed it at the wall behind the cases. A screen flashed on the wall showing images and short videos, all of Amy. The Doctor turned it off, wiped the memory, and handed it to the worker. 

“It holds memories.”

The switch was made and they walked out of the shop with the Doctor examining the knife. “Pure titanium.” he murmured as he walked. Everyone trailed behind him trying to keep up. 

“Did you just give a stranger your sonic screwdriver.” The Doctor jumped around to face the and they stopped abruptly.

“Yes and no! See I gave him my memory shell. A sonic screwdriver type thingy but not exactly a sonic screwdriver. I gave it to him because I needed one titanium knife.” he said showing them the knife. They all stood there with a confused look on their face until John asked,

“Why do you need a titanium knife?” the Doctor stared at him as if it was obvious, a look John knew well because of Sherlock. 

“I need it to kill Vurok!” he shouted excitedly after a few moments of silence. He turned around with a big grin on his face and speed walked away.

Long story short, they ended up in the Tardis. John, being the one of how do I put it, lesser intelligence, was the one who said, "It's bigger on the inside!" and moved back and forth between the Tardis and the outside.

Sherlock, on the other hand, popped right into the Tardis, poked and prodded everything, and plopped right onto the sofa modern looking green sofa the Doctor had added to "spice" up the Tardis.

As the Doctor worked on the titanium knife Amy, Sherlock, and John all sat awkwardly on the sofa watching the 11th Doctor work his magic. They had attempted conversation twice and both times they had failed. The first time John had started rambling on about watches and Amy and Sherlock quickly shut him up. The second time Amy started saying, "So..." and then they all continued to say "So" weirdly until it got too weird.

After half an hour of sitting on the sofa uncomfortably Sherlock got up and went to the Tardis bathroom.

He came back with a sheet wrapped around him and nothing seeming to be under it. "Really Sherlock?" John groaned. "First when we were meeting the queen and now this?" he slapped his forehead. Amy looked at John curiously.

"What do you mean the queen?" 

John proceeded to tell the story until the Doctor interrupted. 

"Are you wearing a sheet like that?" he said to Sherlock who was now sitting criss-cross applesauce on floor of the Tardis. "Yes, why?" he said flatly and sharply.

"Is he always like this?" Amy whispered to John. He nodded back as the Doctor began to answer.

"I love sitting like that! In fact I have a whole room just for sitting like that!" the Doctor said more excitedly as he spoke the sentences.

"Really?" asked Amy and Sherlock at the same time, Amy with a sense of humor and Sherlock with a sense of excitement. Sherlock hopped up and the Doctor disappeared deep into the Tardis. Amy and John still sat there awkwardly until John said,

"I think that's the most excited he's been since the last murder we solved." they looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Finally Sherlock and the Doctor returned, both of them in normal clothing. The Doctor was wearing his normal suspenders and bowties. Sherlock returned in a sharp dark gray suit.

“It was about time you two returned.” complained Amy.

“We were having fun.” pouted Sherlock. John chuckled.

“You never have fun.” said John with a grin on his face. The Doctor interrupted. 

“I’m gonna get some fish fingers and custard. Bye.” he said walking off into the Tardis.

The Doctor had been gone 2 minutes when they heard a shrill girly scream. Amy ran to the Tardis kitchen to see the Doctor who had fallen and curled into a ball. “Wait a second. You’re the one who made that high-pitched squeal?” Amy laughed at the Doctor who was now standing up brushing himself off. He turned around to face Amy and let out another shriek about the same thing! A gun fired and a splatter heard on the wall, A large alien spider. Amy and the Doctor turned their heads.

. “Hello, Sweetie.” 

River sat, with an impish grin, on the sofa as the Doctor paced back and forth. “How did you get in my Tardis?” she started to answer when the Doctor interrupted with another question. “How long have you even been here?” to Amy it started to feel as if the Doctor was asking himself and not River, but of course, he wasn’t. He was just ignoring her response.

“I have a key, I’ve been here since you landed on the Sun. Saw you’re Tardis being taken away and thought I’d pop in for a bit, boiled some tea, too. Nice of you to finally greet me,” she crammed in before the Doctor could ask her another question. The Doctor paused in his pacing and turned to stare at River. 

“Why on Earth did you come into my Tardis?” he asked sounding annoyed.

“Oh sweetie, you just never seem to answer your phone.” she complained checking out her nails. “I’ll be in my room.” and she sashayed away.

They all paused for a moment trying to figure out what happened. “Well she seemed... interesting.” said Sherlock.

The next day they all set out to find Vurok with the Doctor leading the way with River. Sherlock was just behind them while Amy and John hung out near the back. He leaned over to her. “Are they married?” Amy nodded her head. “Who is she, though?” Amy giggled a bit and answered.

“She’s my daughter.”

“What!?”

“Yeah!”

“You’re joking.”

“No, time travel, it got to her.”

“How so?”

“An religious order called the Silence brainwashed her to kill the Doctor, sent her to the past and she grew up with me and my husband Rory, and then she killed the Doctor, and then he actually didn’t die, and now they’re married, well sort-of. They got married in a parallel universe.!”

“Your life is so confusing!”

“Anyway, River and the Doctor keep meeting in the wrong order so what the Doctor’s future with her is, is River’s past.”

“What happened to her though. How does their story end?”

“She died, saving him. He had no idea who she and she knew it was going to kill her. Yet, she did it anyway. She doesn’t know how she dies. But when I say die, the Doctor being the genius he has to be saved her to a software type thing. He explained it all.” her eyes became misty.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“We should probably catch up.” Amy and John sped up, and Amy avoided their whole conversation.

Sherlock attempted to keep up with River and the Doctor and when he finally managed to reach them he asked, “Where are we going?”

“We’re going to a cave. My-” she paused. “For your sake let’s call it a monster GPS.” Sherlock fell behind them once again.

It had been an hour. They reached the tall dark cave and stood waiting, afraid to go in. Of course it was just a cave but it had a feeling. A deep, unsettling feeling. “Is it necessary that we go in?” River asked. River Song, the woman who made a Dalek beg for mercy just by hearing her name, was afraid to go into a shadowed and gloomy cave.

“Houston, we have a problem,” whispered the Doctor.

“What?” asked River. He turned to face her, with a dim look on his face.

“You.” he turned back around and did his little genius dance where he explains everything. “You, River Song, are afraid to go into a dark cave. That means something is wrong. You, River Song, are supposed to be fearless. Daleks run from you just by a name. And now, River Song, you won’t go into a harmless, black cave.”

“I’ve just got a bad feeling, that’s it.”

“Yeah, well always go with your gut, because it’s almost always right.”

Water dripped from the ceilings as they cautiously walked in with their torches. A shiver ran through Amy’s spine as a cold sharp breeze washed through the cave. 

They stopped when the light started to fade behind them. The Doctor brought out his sonic screwdriver and scanned for alien life. He stuffed it back in his jacket and whispered to the others to follow him.

He kneeled in front of a pile of large rocks. “We need to move these rocks.” 

“Why?” asked Sherlock.

“Because Vurok is under there.”

“How is Vurok under rocks?”

“There’s a door!”

“How do you know?”

“Well I can’t be sure-”

“Then why are we digging?”

“Because I’m pretty sure!”

The Doctor stood as they continued to argue. Amy, John, and River all stared at them and then they all glanced at each other annoyed with Sherlock and the Doctor. They nodded at each other and knelt down to start digging with their argument in the background.

“I hit something!” yelled John.

Sherlock and the Doctor turned, surprised.

“How long have you been digging?” asked Sherlock.

“We’ve been digging almost 10 minutes now,” he said with a streak of what seemed like coal on his face. The others stopped digging and stood. Everyone waited a moment in silence, as if thinking of something to say until the Doctor leaned over to Sherlock and whispered, “I told you so.” 

They had pushed the heavy metal trap door out of the way and now they were going down a ladder, Sherlock first and the Doctor second. Sherlock hopped off the ladder excited for the adventure. The Doctor came crawling down the ladder and missed a rung. He slipped and fell into Sherlock’s arms. The Doctor stood quickly and awkwardly. “Um, thank you.” he said brushing the dirt off of Sherlock’s black t-shirt. They stared at each other for a second. Amy loudly jumped off the ladder and the Doctor’s eyes pulled away.

John was the last one down the ladder. His tennis shoes were streaked with mud. Everyone else waited for him in the corridor. The tunnel was huge with metal grating as the floors. The walls were a strange shade of dark green and grey. They traveled with the Doctor and Sherlock in the front, John in the middle, and River and Amy in the back.

“They’re friendly aren’t they?” Amy whispered to River about Sherlock and the Doctor. She expected a certain response from River but she didn’t. She stayed quiet. River and the Doctor were married but not legally. They had been married in a parallel universe but now they aren’t in that universe. She hated when the Doctor became friends with new people, especially psychopaths like Sherlock. It wasn’t his fault he happened to fall in love with psychopaths.

River pushed through John and Sherlock and stood in between him and the Doctor.

“We should be approaching a larger room soon.” she said trying to move them away from each other, subtly. She pulled the Doctor to the side of the tunnel and let the others pass. “Listen, I have no idea what we’ll see in there and I am quite frankly afraid of whatever’s in there, and that means it’s big.” the worried look on her face grew. They started moving back into the tunnel and sped ahead of the others.

A strange orange light began to engulf them as the tunnel grew wider. River, torch in hand, was the first to step through the large metal door. They rest of the group heard a gasp. As each of them stepped in there became more collective gasps. The Doctor was the last one in.

The room was huge. Large metal machinery covered the floor and underneath the floor grating was something hot, almost lava-like. The gasps came because of the right wall. Knives, and hooks, and bloody scalpels lined the wall. There were hangars full of raw meat. A meat-grinding tool sat on the ground beneath it with piles of grounded meat surrounding it. And at the top of the wall lay a sign, with the words reading Human.

After Amy, John, and Sherlock, the humans of the group put their panic attacks on hold they all started to investigate. As they looked around more they began to understand how thoroughly Vurok had searched for the Doctor. Apparently he had been following them the whole time. He had a whole list of their adventures and a X through them. The Sun was at the very bottom of the list, with no X through it.

Sherlock and John found Vurok's journal in his giant ogre cupboard that was plated with iron. They opened it up and started reading aloud to everyone.

 

_ I am confident I will find the Doctor on the Sun. I must kill him. I have slaughtered many to stay alive to find him and I will not stop until I kill him the way he killed my father. I have prepared a shelf just for his flesh. He will hang, raw on my hooks along with his little wife. Goodbye... Doctor. _

 

The door slammed and locked. Vurok was standing in front of the large metal door. They all ran to each other and mentally prepared to fight him, even John, the least active, you could say. Vurok grunted and slammed his scaly green hand against the door behind him.

“I knew you’d find me.”

“Yes, I suppose you did, because you wanted me to,” responded the Doctor nonchalantly. 

River’s lip quivered. She couldn’t die here. She had just escaped from the database the Doctor had saved her to. It wasn’t right. She slipped her hand into the Doctor’s, afraid of what this horrible ogre would do to her and her Doctor. With her other hand she grasped the gun in her back pocket.

A thousand thoughts ran through Amy’s mind but the one that really stood out was a question. Why isn’t River fighting back? She’d been trained to fight. A natural born soldier. Now she stood clutching the Doctor with a look a fear flashing in her eyes. Of course Amy had noticed her with her hand on her gun, but she still waited.

“Well then Doctor, River. How do you wish to be grinded? Alive or dead?” an evil grin spread across Vurok’s face.” then River and the Doctor decided they weren’t gonna take it.

“Geronimo!” they shouted at the same time and River shot at Vurok. The rest of them spread out among the machines turning them each into individual weapons. River and the Doctor took straight-forward combat with Vurok as the others prepared to knock him down, too.

Sherlock took empty hooks of the walls and hammered them into wooden planks. Then he strung the planks onto rope and climbed onto the grated ceiling with a ladder. There he worked on rigging it up.

John and Amy together took apart  grinding machines and tore out the teeth of them. While avoiding the struggle of River and the Doctor fighting Vurok they slid the teeth under his feet.

River continue to shoot at him while the Doctor rode his back screaming into his ear. The Doctor nodded to Sherlock and John and jumped off his back. River and the Doctor ran to the back of the large room with Vurok chasing them. Amy and John slid multiple teeth under him and Sherlock dropped his hooks and ripped them through Vurok’s clothing, hanging him from the ceiling.

Vurok grunted attempting to be free of the hooks while everyone regrouped. They all stood in front of him watching him fail to get out.

“I will get you for this,” shouted Vurok angrily.

“I doubt it,” said the Doctor in his charming accent. Amy, who had disappeared from the group, reappeared from behind him and slip a grinder beneath his feet.

“What? You’re not going to do this,” he screamed.

“Oh yes, yes I will.” and Amy climbed onto the ceiling and snapped the ropes. He fell into the grinder and green tinted meat spewed out of the other end.

Once everyone had gotten out of the cave and back into the sunlight they were much happier.

“I guess this is goodbye,” said Sherlock to the Doctor. Sherlock’s eyes teared up.

“No. I’ll come visit sometime. Might have a new face, but I’ll come visit.” they gave each other a hug and Sherlock backed away. River realized there was nothing between them in that brief moment.

John said goodbye to Amy and they were both tearing up.

“Listen, I may never see you again so do me a favor will you?” asked John.

“What?”

“Go save a planet for me.” they gave each other a hug and Sherlock and John walked off together.

The Doctor, River, and Amy were the only ones left now.

“I bet the Tardis is fixed up now,” said River to the Doctor.

“Yeah.” responded the Doctor.

“Hey, do you mind if I come and travel with you and Amy for a bit?” asked River.

“I was hoping you’d ask that.”

The Doctor grasped Amy and River’s hands and they ran to the Tardis.

“Where to?” asked the Doctor as he flipped switches on the console. “I hear the planet Zorax is nice this time of year!” River and Amy laughed and they flew off into time and space.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
